1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid delivery device and a liquid delivery method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer is a liquid delivery device that delivers liquid (such as ink) onto a medium (such as paper, fabric, and OHP sheet). A conventional ink jet type printer alternately repeats a dot forming process for shifting a carriage and delivering ink drops from a head and a feeding process for feeding a sheet so as to print an image constituted by dots on the sheet. One type of ink jet type printer is a line printer that does not shift a head by using a carriage but uses a head having a length equivalent to the sheet width (see JP-A-2007-68202).
In a line printer, there is a possibility that delivery of ink from one nozzle influences delivery of ink from nozzles disposed adjacent to the one nozzle (adjoining nozzles) In this case, the amount of ink delivered from the one nozzle varies depending on whether the adjoining nozzles deliver ink or not. One method for avoiding this situation controls ink delivery from the adjoining nozzles such that ink delivery is stopped therefrom at the time of ink supply from the one nozzle.
According to this ink delivery control method, ink needs to be applied to the medium with no clearance produced to such an extent that the base of the medium becomes invisible at the time of the highest gradient display. It is possible to use a larger number of nozzle rows so that ink can be applied with no clearance, but such addition of nozzle rows raises the manufacturing cost.